Brief Characters
This is a list of brief characters. Angry Neighbor This angry neighbor shot a Poor Fox, when they noticed him trying to pick a rose. The neighbor has grey fur with a black finger-less glove and a rifle. It is unknown the gender of fate of this character. Ballora Ballora is a Sister Location Animatronic that appeared briefly on a Halloween Poster of Tony Crynight's. Ballora has pale skin with red circular blush on her cheeks. She has purple eyeshadow with pinkish red eyes. She bares dark purple hair in a bun on the top of her head with a few straggly hairs. Ballora supports white beads in her hair (in the shape of a small crown) and appears to be wearing a purple top. She seems to be curious. Ballora made a bigger appearance in a Valentine's Day special. In it, it is implied that she has a crush for Springtrap to an extent. However, when Springtrap pulled a heart out of his chest, Ballora ran away in fear and disgust. Fans have been commenting that Ballora actually is Springtrap's wife. Bendy Bendy is an ink demon that is black and white. He has a big smile with white gloves and a white bowtie. Busty Furry This busty furry cat was the star of an animation called Busty Furry. She has peach beige fur with pale underbelly. She has a curved bang on the top center of her head and green eyes. She has a reddish brown nose and is wearing a dark grey bra. Circus Baby Circus Baby is a Sister Location Animatronic that appeared on a Halloween Poster of Tony's. Circus Baby is pale, with lime-green eyes and red circular blush. She has red-orange hair, in pigtails, and purple eyebrows. Baby is wearing what appears to be a red dress. Cupcake (killed) Cupcake thinks of Toy Chica as their mother, and draws a picture of her and them for Mother's Day. Cupcake has pink frosting, a brown wrapper, blue eyes, and a white and blue striped candle. It isn't confirmed what their gender is. The Cupcake is voiced by Lucinda 250, one of Tony's friends and in fnaf season 2 cupcake died because Toy Bonnie scared Toy Chica making her drop the book on the table where cupcake was sleeping and it fell on the ground and died. Dancing Fox The Dancing fox is a vixen that bares orange fur, a cream beige underbelly, black-tipped ears, and green eyes. She celebrated Tony's 1,000 subscribers. Ennard Ennard is a Sister Location Animatronic that appeared on a Halloween Poster of Tony's. Ennard is combination of all the Sister Location Animatronics. Ennard is withered and has a similar squid-like withered body that Mangle does. Ennard has a pale face mask, which has sharp fangs and a red left eye. Ennard wears a yellow and green striped party hat and is smiling. Funtime Freddy Funtime Freddy is a Sister Location Animatronic that appeared on a Halloween Poster of Tony's. Funtime Freddy has white fur with a pink underbelly and snout. He has blue eyes and wears a dark grey tophat and bow-tie with pinkish red circular blush. He has a blue Bon-Bon puppet on his right hand with a white underbelly and snout and a red bow-tie. It resembles Toy Bonnie. Grey Dog This dog has grey fur with a white underbelly and snout. He has black under his bright turquoise eyes and has floppy tipped ears. Little Furry This Little Furry was attacked in a nightmare by a nightmare monster. They soon wake up and are relieved to find out it was only a dream. The little furry is a small unknown species character who was white fur and black pupils. It is also unknown what gender they are. Mama Mama is a dark brown TattleTail reader with a light tan underbelly, feet, face, and ears. She has no arms, a white tuff of hair on her head, and purple eyeshadow. She bares light brown eyes and has red glowing eyes and sharp teeth while "scary." Nightmare Monster This Nightmare Monster scared a little furry in their dreams. This monster has red eyes and sharp teeth. Nightmare Wolf This wolf is a "nightmare" that chased and killed wolves. The wolf's gender is unknown, but they have yellow eyes and a wolf silhouette. Not Racist Dog & Racist Dog The not racist dog has cream-yellow fur with black eyes and floppy ears. He wears a green hoodie with dark grey pants. He seems to be easily offended. The racist dog has dark grey-black fur with a light brown snout. He has pointed ears and wears a white shirt with blue pants. He bares a resemblance to Batman. He seems to easily be able to speak his mind about his son. Plushtrap Plushtrap has greenish gold fur with a ripped right ear. He has black button-like eyes and bares a striking resemblance to Springtrap. Squirrel Couple The squirrel couple appeared in Springtrap's Tree. The male has gray fur and black eyes, while the female is brown with blue eyes. Toy Freddy Toy Freddy is a light brown bear resembling Freddy fazbear with cream underbelly with a black top hat and bowtie. He has blue eyes and red circular blush. White Wolf This White Wolf was terrified as she saw another wolf killed by a Nightmare Wolf. She was later confronted by this nightmare and it is unknown what happened to her. is unknown if this wolf is the same 'Sad White Wolf' in another of Tony Crynight's animations, but they bare a very similar resemblance. She has white fur and blue eyes. Wolf (killed) This wolf, killed by the Nightmare Wolf, has dark beige brown fur and a light beige underbelly and snout. Trivia *There are 7 females, 9 males, and 5 unknown gender characters on this page. Category:Minor Characters Category:A to Z Category:Lists Category:Gore/Violence Category:Male Category:Female Category:Unknown Gender Category:FNaF Category:Adorable Category:Scary/Creepy Category:Animals/Furries Category:Wolves Category:Bears Category:Foxes Category:Rabbits Category:Evil Category:Unnamed Characters Category:In Love Category:Unknown Fate Category:Killed/Powered Off